DE 196 09 896 A1 discloses a paint spraying unit which includes a paint pump, a paint storage container, a paint spraying device, a paint line and a drive device, wherein the drive device drives the paint pump and wherein the paint pump conveys paint out of the paint storage container through the paint line to the paint spraying device. A disadvantage of these types of paint spraying units is the use of an electric motor as the drive device as the costs when using a speed-controlled electric motor and a corresponding control device are high as regulations for explosion protection can be respected at best with increased expenditure on construction and as, in principle, there is a susceptibility to moisture.